


Perfection

by Seblainer



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-27
Updated: 2007-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Seeing the Liberty Avenue gang, and their friends and family, through Debbie's eyes.





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Debbie’s POV

 

I have a loving son, son-in-law, and brother who care for me. I have a loving man that shares my life with me, and I couldn’t be happier. I also have several more people in our small, extended, dysfunctional family that I love to pieces.

 

I have my son Michael, his husband Ben, and their adopted son Hunter, and I love them with everything in me, as well as my brother Vic. I love my boyfriend Carl, and would do anything and everything, to give him the world.

 

I have Justin, My Sunshine, and Brian, my favorite asshole, and resident Stud of Liberty Avenue, that make my day when I see the two of them together at the diner.

 

I have Ted, a sweet young man, who I love and just know, will find the perfect man some day. I also love Emmett, our current peace maker, and a remarkable young man. 

 

I love Jennifer and Molly; the two of them brighten up my day, when I see their version of the Taylor ‘Sunshine Smile.’ I also love Tucker, who seems to have accepted our strange little family for what it is, and he even seems to like it.

 

I love Daphne, Justin’s best friend. She is a remarkable young woman, and is very special to all of us, in different ways. She reminds me that even in the hell St. James Academy was, there is always a silver lining, and that she is one of them. Daphne is great friend and a great young woman all around.

 

Last but not least, I have the girls and the two babies of our little family. I love Lindsay and Melanie, to the sky and back. That goes to their little ones, Gus and Jenny Rebecca as well. 

 

I love Gus and Jenny Rebecca as if the two of them were both my blood grandchildren. Of course, they already are my grandchildren, in every other sense of the word. 

 

Brian's like a son to me, and I love him as if he were. Hell, I love all of my boys, my five girls, and their friends and families, as if they were my own, and actually, in a way they are.

 

I look around my house, taking in my family that is seated around my dinner table, and I can only smile. Our family is different in every way that’s possible. We are not perfect, and we never claim to be.

 

We are what others would say, is the opposite of perfection, and I could really care less. Besides, what is perfection? Nothing I want any part of. I am perfectly happy with the way things are, and the family I have. So _FUCK_ perfection. My life is already perfect.

 

The End.


End file.
